Curiosity Killed his Innocence
by D Gelyn
Summary: In which Erika explains yaoi, places a bet, and gets a nosebleed. Izaya and Shizuo have…fun and are spied upon while doing so. Mikado is thoroughly embarrassed, Masaomi gets ideas, and Walker laughs his ass off.
1. Curiosity Killed his Innocence

**Author: **D. Gelyn

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Characters: **IzayaXShizuo ShizuoXIzaya (established relationship). Slight MasaomiXMikado (one-sided)

**Warnings: **Fangirl discussion (which does indeed include crude sexual suggestiveness), Yaoi (if you don't already know what yaoi is, you probably shouldn't be reading this), don't like, don't read, because I don't want to hear any complaints. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters. If I did, this story would not just be a fanfiction, and Shizuo and Izaya would have been sex buddies from square one.

**Summary:** In which Erika explains yaoi, places a bet, and gets a nosebleed. Izaya and Shizuo have…fun and are spied upon while doing so. Mikado is thoroughly embarrassed, Masaomi gets ideas, and Walker laughs his ass off.

**AN: **ShizuoXIzaya is my all time favorite pairing (It is canon… I swear *pouts*). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity Killed his Innocence<strong>

"Karisawa-san," Mikado mumbled shyly, and he glanced down at the crumpled papers in his hands. He squinted his blue eyes slightly in confusion as he read the unfamiliar term on the top sheet of paper. "Ummm….what is Shizaya?"

The hesitantly spoken question was quickly followed by a sudden spurt of Coca-Cola spraying over the inhabitants of the van and wheezing laughter as Walker choked on his drink.

"Oh, yes, Karisawa-chan, please do explain to Ryugamine-kun," Walker said, attempting to catch his breath and grinning slyly.

Sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the van, Erika removed her hat and shook out her brown hair, ridding herself of the coating of coke droplets that clung to the dark strands. After replacing her hat atop her head, Erika looked up at Mikado with an expression of pure glee pasted across her face. "Ryugamine-kun~ how do you know about Shizaya?" she asked, barely containing the squeal that threatened to slip between her lips.

"Oh…ummm…" Mikado began, and he held out the small stack of papers. "I-I think these fell out of your bag when we got in the van," he said, and he handed the paper-clipped pages to Erika.

Erika looked down at the papers, and a devilish grin began to spread across her face. "Look Yumasaki-kun!" She chirped merrily. "Ryugamine-kun found my story!"

Walker brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. His shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Umm…" Mikado said, glancing at Walker and then back up at Erika, confused by their reactions. "So what is it?"

. "Well, Ryugamine-kun, do you know about yaoi?" Erika asked, sending Walker into another gasping round of muffled laughter.

Mikado glanced fearfully at Walker before shaking his head hesitantly.

"Good lord, that means I'm going to have to start all the way from the beginning!" Erika cried over-dramatically, and she shuffled closer to Mikado on her knees. "You have met both Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san, right?"

Mikado nodded, not knowing what this had to do with his question.

"Well you see how Shizaya is a combination of their names?"

Mikado nodded again after a moment's thought. He had no idea where Erika was going with this. "So that is a story about Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san?" He asked, pointing at the sheets of paper clasped in Erika's fingers.

"Correct!" Erika said, and then she held up her index finger in the universal hand gesture to 'wait a second'. "But," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "It is a story about their pure….heh, well maybe not so pure, love for each other!"

Erika's declaration was met by absolute silence. The van, which was parked outside of Russia Sushi, was for the first time filled with a quiet, awkward stillness.

Mikado stared at Erika blankly, his mind unable to process what Erika had said. Finally he let out a shaky laugh, assuming that she must have been joking. "Their love for each other?" he said teasingly, attempting to play along.

"Yes!" Erika squealed, her high pitched shriek causing the two male occupants of the van to shudder. "The story begins with a chase, you know how they are always trying to kill each other, but later on you see that they aren't truly attempting to kill each other! What they are actually doing is taking part in a kinky game before aggressively making love on Orihara-san's desk! Though in this particular story, Orihara-san is angry that Shizuo keeps ripping his clothes, and so he pulls out his knife and they have the world's most violently passionate sex!" Erika paused for breath, placing her hand over her chest as she took in deep gasping breaths.

Mikado felt heat rising to his cheeks as he stared at Erika in dumfounded shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was an unintelligible string of words.

Erika glanced up at he noise, distracted from her obsessive fangirl rambling.

"S-s-s-sex….?" Mikado finally managed to stutter, and immediately his cheeks flush a bright crimson, and he slaps a hand over his mouth, as though the word itself is dirty.

"Oh don't get so flustered Ryugamine-kun! It's a natural part of life!" Erika said cheerfully, her eyes aglow with the happiness that comes with the discussion of yaoi.

"N-not between b-boys!" Mikado cried haltingly, his face burning with shame. He was a guy! How could he even be taking part in this disturbing discussion?

"In Erika's world, it is," Walker said through his laughter, and he patted Mikado's shoulder consolingly. Walker, of course, was accustomed to Erika's strange taste in literature.

"D-don't you see a problem with this?" Mikado asked Walker, his blue eyes wide, and begging Walker to join the 'normal male' side.

Walker shrugged. "Erika-chan is passionate about it, so I don't mind."

Mikado's eyes widened in horror. "Boys can't do that!" he yelled, and the van was once again immersed in silence.

Erika stared at Mikado with a hurt expression, as though he had slapped her and a pout on her lips.

A soft knock on the back door of the van ended the silence, and a blonde head peeked into the motionless van. Brown eyes wide, the newcomer posed a question of his own. "Boys can't do what?"

"M-Masaomi!" Mikado squeaked through his embarrassment, hoping to be rescued from the awkward situation he had somehow involved himself in.

To Mikado's dismay, however, Masaomi pulled himself through the doorway and climbed into the van. After shutting the door, Masaomi seated himself beside Mikado, poking his red-faced best friend playfully in the ribs.

"Eh Mikado! I thought you might be hiding in here~ Why do you always run away when I want to go hit on girls? You know you would have a much better chance of picking them up if you were with me!" Masaomi swept the back of his hand across his forehead, dramatically swooning onto Mikado's shoulder. "Alas, my efforts were for naught, today. It seems even a lady's man like me has unlucky days."

There was no response to Masaomi's exaggerated show, and the blonde school boy sat up quickly and looked around, finally registering the mood within the van. Confused, Masaomi glanced at Mikado, who was blushing from the roots of his hair to where his chest disappeared beneath the collar of his light-blue uniform. "Eh? What's got you all hot and bothered Mikado?~"

Erika snorted at the terminology, which caused Mikado's already bright red blush to deepen in color.

"Its n-nothing Masaomi, let's go," Mikado said hurriedly, and he grabbed the blonde's arm, attempting to drag him from the van.

"Nooooo Mikado! I want to know what's going on!" Masaomi whined childishly, refusing to budge.

"Well Kida-kun, we would be happy to have you join our debate!" Erika squealed, excited at the prospect of having yet another person she could explain her obsession to.

"D-debate? I don't really think it was-" Mikado began, but he was quickly cut of by his cheerful blonde friend.

"Oooooooh! A debate~" Masaomi said, mimicking Erika's squeal, and leaning forward in anticipation. "And what are we debating, Karisawa-san?"

Mikado glanced pleadingly at Walker, desperate to have someone on his side. To the dark-haired boy's dismay, however, Walker was also leaning towards Erika expectantly.

"We are discussing whether or not Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san are in a sexual relationship," Erika said, clapping her hands together joyfully, as if proclaiming that Christmas was coming three months early.

After a moment of stunned silence at the abruptness of Erika's statement, Masaomi joined Walker in a chorus of raucous laughter.

Mikado stared at his friend in horrified shock. How did he find this amusing!

"Karisawa-san," Masaomi managed to sputter through his uncontrollable giggles, and he lifted his hand to his face to wipe the tears from his eyes. "That is the funniest thing I have heard all day."

Erika grinned at him, and bounced up and down in excitement. "So you agree that they are probably involved, and are just using their violence to cover up their love?"

Masaomi shook his head, slowly regaining his breath. "No, it's a ridiculous idea, but a hysterical one I must admit."

Erika deflated immediately, and her pout returned. "It really is happening! I know it is!" she cried defensively, and then her eyes suddenly glazed over. "You can tell from the lust filled gazes they send each other that they just want to tear each other's clothes off and have at it in the middle of the street."

Masaomi snorted. "I think you are confusing lust with hate here, Karisawa-san."

Mikado sighed in relief, Masaomi may be a part of the conversation, but at least he didn't think the same disturbing things that Erika did.

"Fine then. You don't believe me, so let's make a bet Kida-kun," Erika said, and she leaned threateningly closer to Masaomi, her dark eyes boring predatorily into his playful light brown ones.

"What are the terms?" Masaomi asked, leaning in so that he was almost nose to nose with Erika, as if accepting her challenge.

"First, we must have everyone in on this little bet," she said. "Yumasaki-kun! What do you think? Is Shizaya yaoi actually occurring?"

Walker placed his right hand on his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. "No way," he said. "I don't think that much obvious hatred could be an act."

Erika glared at him, surprised by his betrayal. "Fine." She said sharply, and she turned quickly to Mikado. "So, Ryugamine-kun, what are your thoughts on the subject?"

Mikado's blush, which had slowly been ebbing away, returned promptly at the question. "It's not happening! I-I'm sure of it!" he said resolutely.

"Fine then, I guess I'm the only one who sees the truth," Erika said, sticking her tongue out at the three males seated in a circle beside her. "So," she said, and her lips parted in an evil grin. "Now we come to the terms of our bet."

Masaomi nodded, Mikado swallowed nervously, and Walker leaned back leisurely against the wall of the van.

"If you are right, and there is nothing going on between Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san, I will agree to never again taint this world with my Shizaya yaoi," Erika said morosely. "Nor will I ever speak of it again."

Mikado nodded enthusiastically.

"However," Erika said, and she raised her slender index finger to point at Masaomi. "If we do find evidence of a relationship between them, Kida-kun must kiss Ryugamine-kun."

Mikado gasped, and his cheeks flared such a bright heated red that he was certain he was going to catch the surrounding van on fire. He glanced over at Masaomi, certain that he would see his girl-obsessed friend decisively refusing. He was shocked to find, however, that Masaomi's brow was creased in a thoughtful frown as he considered Erika's proposal.

"What are the regulations for the kiss?" He asked.

Erika squealed enthusiastically, "it has to be on the lips, and I get to watch obviously."

Masaomi seemed to consider for a moment more before his face split into a grin. "Okay," he said. "I accept your terms."

"What!" Mikado cried, and he covered his face in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment. "N-no way! I'm not agreeing to that."

"I thought you said you were sure there was nothing going on between Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san," Erica said smugly.

"Well…yeah, but-"

"Come on Mikado!" Masaomi shouted boisterously. "We all know Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san hate each other! So, agree to this and you never have to suffer Erika talking about them again~" Masaomi coaxed, competitive excitement shining in his brown eyes.

Mikado's eyes shifted uneasily between Erika and Masaomi's expectant smiling faces before he finally gave in with a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said haltingly. "But how are you going to find out if they really are….h-h-h-having s-s-s-s-"

"Sex," Masaomi said bluntly, causing yet another blush to creep into Mikado's cheeks.

Erika giggled, and with a devious smile tugging at her lips, she reached into her bag and pulled out a ring of jangling keys. "Yumasaki-kun, would you do us the honor of playing chauffeur?" she asked, dangling the keys in front of Walkers nose.

Walker looked up at her in surprise. "How did you get Togusa-kun's keys?"

"I made an extra set a long time ago," Erika said nonchalantly, and she pressed the keys into Walker's hand and shoved him in the direction of the driver's seat.

"Go Yumasaki-kun! Find Orihara-san, and I'm sure Heiwajima-san won't be far behind. I will prove that Shizaya does exist!" Erika squealed, knowing that if everything went according to plan, she would get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Shhhhh Yumasaki-kun," Erika whispered urgently, pressing her index finger to her lips in a hopeless attempt to hush Walker's laughter.<p>

Pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes, Erika peeked around the brick wall at her side.

Before her lay a pile of rubble: street signs that had been ripped out of the ground, coke cans that had fallen from a thrown vending machine, and a pile of trash that had been dumped out of a trash can so that said object could be used as a missile.

Masaomi peered around the corner curiously. "Well, Karisawa-san, I see a lot of evidence of violence, but none of anything sexual in nature."

"Just wait!" Erika said. "They have to finish their little game first, and once Heiwajima-san gets tired of Orihara-san teasing him, Heiwajima-san will corner Orihara-san."

Erika began to jog in the direction Shizuo and Izaya had disappeared, keeping her eyes wide open in order to catch a glimpse of the inhumanly strong man doing anything suggestive to the information broker.

The three boys reluctantly followed the overly excited girl as she trotted happily down the alleyway, lost in her own imagination.

"After that the conversation would go something like this," Erika called out to the boys, and she deepened her voice until it held a plausible likeness to that of Shizuo. "'Izayaaaaaaa-kuuuuunnnnnnnnnn you make me so hot when you run away from me like this." Erika pitched her voice slightly higher in order to imitate Izaya next. "'Oh Shizu-chan *pant* you wear my out. Just take me! Take me!" Erika finished her short script with an ear-splitting squeal, before continuing in her normal voice. "Next, Heiwajima-san would pick Orihara-san up and carry him back to his apartment, and then Heiwajima-san would spend the next hour abusively making love to Orihara-san in every position imaginable!"

Mikado gagged, and his cheeks once again flushed that familiar red color. He glanced over at Masaomi to see that even his blonde friend had paled slightly at the description. Walker too seemed to have fallen into an astonished silence.

Suddenly, from around the next bend in the winding ally came a recognizable shout.

"IZAAAYYYYYAAAAAA-KUUUNNN!"

Mikado blushed, not wanting to think about the context in which that name had been used only moments before in Erika's short dialogue scene.

Erika, hearing the shout, immediately slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a shrill squeal, and she flapped her remaining hand at the three boys in a gesture meant to keep them quiet.

Erika sprinted to the nearest brick wall, from behind which Shizuo's angry voice could be heard. She pressed her back flat against the wall before shuffling sideways so that she could peer into the alley on the other side.

The dark-haired fangirl motioned for the boys to join her, and after exchanging a surrendering glance, they decided to humor her. The boys gathered around Erika and peeked curiously around the wall.

And there he stood, the man of legend, the man blessed (and cursed) with otherworldly strength: Shizuo Heiwajima.

As if to demonstrate his own power, Shizuo bent at the waist, and wrapping his fingers around a 'dead end' sign, he wrenched it from the ground. The blonde man held the sign aloft threateningly as he glared at the smaller man in front of him.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. ," Shizuo chanted, his sunglasses-covered eyes never leaving the face of the man before him.

"Again, Karisawa-san," Masaomi stage-whispered. "I don't exactly think this is what a normal person would call 'love', I don't think this could even be considered foreplay. They really are trying to kill each other, as usual."

Erika smacked Masaomi lightly on his blonde head and pressed her index finger firmly against her lips.

"You don't want to kill me, Shizu-chan," Izaya was saying.

Shizuo let out a deep-throated growl that seemed to express his disagreement, and he dropped his road sign to the ground, where it landed with a harsh metallic clanking. The irate blonde grabbed Izaya roughly by the collar, and he yanked upwards on the black t-shirt, nearly ripping the dark cloth off of the smaller man. Izaya was pulled off of his feet by the force with which Shizuo tugged on his shirt.

The blonde man hauled Izaya upwards until they were almost nose to nose, and the information broker's legs dangled uselessly half a foot off of the ground. With enough power to snap a wooden board in half, Shizuo flipped Izaya around and shoved him violently up against the brick alley wall.

Erika let out a muffled enthusiastic giggle, and her three companions rolled their eyes.

Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya's wrists harshly and pinned them against the wall. The infuriated blonde man, seeming to remember that Izaya was still armed, squeezed the information broker's right wrist until the switchblade tumbled from between his fingers. The knife clattered against the street as Shizuo leaned into Izaya, lifting his knee and placing it between the dark-haired man's shoulder blades as if trying to grind him into the brick wall.

With his left hand, Shizuo held both of Izaya's wrists above his head, while his right hand moved down to Izaya's neck. The blonde man looked almost cheerful as he wrapped his long fingers around Izaya's slender throat.

"And why wouldn't I want to kill you, Flea?" Shizuo asked, a psychotic grin forming on his lips.

"H-h-hey guys," Mikado whispered nervously. "Shouldn't we step in? Heiwajima-san is really going to kill Orihara-san."

"Shhhhhhh! Don't you dare interfere with their love!" Erika squeaked shrilly, immediately slapping her palm back over her mouth and spinning back to the (in her eyes) passionate show in the alleyway.

Masaomi sighed audibly and turned to Walker. "How long is she going to keep this up? I see Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san doing this practically every day, its nothing knew. I mean, how is she seeing this? Because from where I'm standing, all I see is intense hatred."

Masaomi's questions were answered with an unconcerned shrug from Walker and an annoyed shush from Erika.

Masaomi sighed again and grumbled dejectedly, "could have been hitting on girls…"

"You won't kill me Shizu-chan," Izaya said again, calling back the attention of his hidden audience. "You wouldn't because you love it when I do this~."

Izaya arched his back so that he could grind his ass aggressively into Shizuo's groin, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the blonde man. Realizing that he was loosing his control over the smaller man, Shizuo slammed Izaya back into the brick wall. The blonde man leaned down to brush his tongue lightly over the shell of Izaya's ear before grinning sadistically and growling, "Don't try that again. I've got you now."

Slowly Shizuo released his hold on the information broker's throat and let his fingers glide lower, tracing the outline of Izaya's shoulder blades and spine. The blonde bodyguard freed Izaya's wrists momentarily, but only so that the slender man could wriggle out of his faux fur-trimmed jacket. As soon as Izaya was free from the cloth confines, Shizuo pressed him mercilessly back up against the wall. Izaya responded with a playful laugh that echoed eerily in the alleyway.

"Oh stop teasing Shizu-chan! If you really are going to kill me, at least fuck me one more time."

Erika gasped in elated shock, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Masaomi stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, certain that he was hearing things.

The crimson color rushed back into Mikado's cheeks, and his eyes widened in horror.

Walker, who stood directly behind Erika, merely chuckled.

Shizuo bent forward once more, and his fingers dipped delicately beneath the waistband of Izaya's black jeans. "I'll think about it," Shizuo mumbled, and he buried his face in Izaya's dark hair, breathing in the provocative scent.

Izaya moaned purposefully and playfully as Shizuo began to fondle the hardening member in the smaller man's tight jeans.

"Let me turn around," Izaya demanded suddenly, and though Shizuo growled in opposition, he reluctantly spun the information broker around so that their hips pressed together seamlessly.

Balancing his back against the brick wall, Izaya swung his slim thighs around Shizuo's waist and hoisted himself into the blonde man's arms. With surprising aggression, Izaya wove his nimble fingers through the soft golden waves and pulled Shizuo's lips up to meet his.

The kiss was a battle. Just as violent and brutal as all of their multiple street fights, only this time they were fighting for something much different. Although Izaya had initiated the kiss, Shizuo quickly took control, pressing forcefully against the smaller man.

The kiss was joined by wandering hands as Shizuo traced the outline of Izaya's cock through his dark jeans. Izaya moaned, involuntarily this time, and thrust his hips upwards to meet Shizuo's dancing fingers. The tall blonde, seeming to like the reaction, cupped his hand over the bulge that had formed in the front of Izaya's trousers, causing the information broker to wriggle and groan contentedly.

On the opposite side of the brick wall, Masaomi found his mouth going dry as he observed the erotic scene unfolding before him. He could not tear his eyes away from Shizuo's fingers as they gently unhooked the buttons on Izaya's black denim pants. He could not believe what he was seeing. And even more horrifying was the way Izaya's moans seemed to be affecting him…arousing him. But Masaomi couldn't help thinking how much better those groans would sound if they had been emitted by his dear blue eyed friend.

Guiltily, Masaomi shot a glance in Mikado's direction, noticing absently how flawlessly red the boy's face was. Masaomi's eyes trailed down Mikado's body, taking in the contours of the blue eyed boy's school blazer. The blonde school boy was consumed by lustful thoughts for his friend. he found himself wondering shamelessly what it would feel like: to push Mikado up against the bricks, to run his hands all over that slender body, to slide his fingers into those tight blue trousers and hear Mikado moan his name.

… Yes…to here those small sounds of longing from Mikado, that would be far more interesting than hitting on girls.

"Shizu-chaaannnn," Izaya moaned from the opposite alley, and Mikado's blush deepened.

"K-K-Karisawa-san! They are really going to-" he began.

Erika slapped her hand over the small school boy's mouth, bringing Mikado's protests to a halt.

"Don't ruin this for me!" she whispered hastily in his ear, keeping her hand steadfastly placed over Mikado's objecting lips.

Mikado mumbled further complaints incoherently into Erika's palm.

His muffled voice went unheard however, as it was drowned out completely by the moans which were growing in volume on the opposite side of the brick wall.

Izaya's dark jeans had been tugged down so that they hung around his knees. Shizuo pressed into him, his face flushed from the heat of his arousal. The blonde bodyguard stroked the smaller man quickly, his fingers encircling Izaya's stiff shaft and gliding smoothly up and down the warm length before rhythmically running his thumb over the slit.

Groaning in agonized yearning, Shizuo pressed his own aching clothed erection against Izaya's thigh, reminding the information broker that he too needed release. Moaning at the pleasurable feeling of Shizuo's length brushing against his leg, Izaya lifted his hips upwards, revealing his tight entrance to the other man and inviting Shizuo to fill him.

Shizuo, having been granted permission, quickly unzipped the front of his black bartender slacks and pulled out his stiff member, pumping it gently once before positioning the tip at Izaya's entrance.

Patiently Shizuo watched the information broker's face, waiting for further consent. The blonde man was surprised however, when Izaya thrust down against the thick length of his own accord, impaling himself hurriedly without preparation.

Izaya threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan at the painful pleasure of being taken dry.

Shizuo panted, feeling Izaya's insides tense around his member, pulling him farther inward. Engulfed as he was in that velvety warmth, the blonde man was unable to control the sudden weakness in his knees as they threatened to give out beneath him.

"Shizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Izaya groaned in pure ecstasy, and he began to ride the taller man, bouncing up and down, allowing Shizuo to penetrate him thoroughly.

A moment later, after he had recovered from his initial pleasure-filled introduction into the smaller man, Shizuo began to move with Izaya, pushing harder and deeper with each fervent thrust.

"Loosen….ah….up a little….Flea…I can hardly …ahmhhh…move," Shizuo grunted.

Izaya responded by biting down hard on the other man's neck, drawing out a blissful groan from the blonde.

"Karisawa-san, I think we should go now," Masaomi mumbled, attempting to keep the groan out of his voice, and stuffing his hand deep into his pocket to try and tame the growing problem down there. This was unbearable, Masaomi thought. Listening to the heated panting and breathing in the heavy scent of sex whilst all the while picturing a blushing Mikado writhing beneath him, it was agony.

Erika did not respond, and after a moment Maosomi glanced up. He realized in tormented annoyance that she had fainted and was leaning against Walker in an attempt to remain upright.

Walker held a finger to his lips, but his eyes danced with laughter as he looped an arm around Erika's waist and gently guided her back in the direction of the van.

Walking awkwardly due to his present issue, Masaomi followed.

Mikado, whose face would surely be permanently stained red for the remainder of his life, stumbled after Mikado, tripping often because his hands were pressed firmly over his eyes.

Walker wished absentmindedly that Erika was lighter as he half-dragged her towards the van, his fingers pinching her nose in a half-hearted attempt to stop the flow of blood that was streaming down her chin.

Not far behind, Masaomi was thankful that Mikado was covering his eyes and so could not see the blonde school boy's current state of arousal.

Mikado, of course, only wished that he had more hands, and so could cover his ears as well as his eyes to block out the still audible moans coming from the distant alleyway behind him.

Walker turned laboriously, a grin spreading across his face as he balanced Erika against his side. "I guess this mean Karisawa-chan wins the bet," he said, laughing softly.

Masaomi glanced at Mikado and groaned, for more than one reason, as he remembered the terms of Erika's bet.

_Shit…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading! Depending on how this story is received, I will consider adding a second chapter/second story where Masaomi and Mikado have to carry out their payment for loosing the bet (AKA MasaomiXMikado). Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. The Yaoi Fangirl Destroyed What was Left

**AN: **This story got way more reviews/favorites than I expected. Thank you everybody! And thank you for reading!

I decided to just add a second chapter instead of making an all new story, but please be aware that the pairing has changed to MasaomiXMikado.

And so, a one shot becomes a two-shot:

**Author: **D. Gelyn

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Characters: **MasaomiXMikado, and mentions of Shizaya (ShizuoXIzaya), and I guess you could say there is some super mild WalkerXErika

**Warnings: **Smut. Erika and Masaomi's dirty minds. Yaoi (hint: this fanfic is rated 'M' and the pairing is two boys), don't like, don't read, because I don't want to hear any complaints. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters. If I did Shizuo would so be [CENSORED] Izaya in the [CENSORED] right now. Also, all pick up lines belong to my friend Shawn or whoever he heard them from. Thank you Shawn (I guess?)!

**Summary:** In which Masaomi uses dirty pick up lines, confesses, cops a feel and gets some. Mikado is continuously humiliated, sexually harassed, kidnapped, and takes it like a man. Erika drives the get away van and has another nosebleed, whilst Walter laughs his ass off (some more).

**AN: **Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Yaoi Fangirl Destroyed What was Left of his Innocence (Curiosity Killed his Innocence 2!)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryugamine-kun! Kida-kun!~" Erika yelled as she dangled out of the van. She flailed her arms and legs in excitement when she spotted the two school boys. Walker, who was once again at the wheel, drove slowly and kept a firm grasp on the rough cloth of Erika's dress to keep the crazed girl from falling head-first out the window.<p>

Mikado stopped immediately when he heard his name. Anri paused beside him, tilting her head in mild curiosity as she stared up at the odd girl hanging out the window of a large van. Masaomi, however, had been too intent on staring at his best friend's ass (while prattling on senselessly about girls as a cover up), and so he ended up walking directly into the innocent blue-eyed school boy.

"Kida-kun!" Erika screeched again, this time waving ecstatically from her dangerously off-balanced position. "Kida-kun! You lost the bet! You know what that means don't you? ~"

Walker stomped on the brakes, causing the van to come to a shuddering halt beside the uniform-clad trio.

It took a moment for Mikado to realize what Erika was talking about, but as he did, his cheeks once again adopted their brilliant crimson shade. The dark haired school boy glanced at Anri, thankful that she did not know what Erika was talking about.

"R-right now? Karisawa-san?" Mikado asked, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"Yes Ryugamine-kun! Right this second! You and Kida-kun have put this off for a week, but I want my payment, boys.~"

Mikado exchanged a glance with Masaomi, expecting his blonde friend to flat-out refuse. Hadn't Masaomi been saying only moments before that he wanted to go pick up some girls? Using Anri as bait, of course.

To Mikado's surprise however, Masaomi let out a lofty sigh before stepping towards the van. "Karisawa-san," he said, in the most polite voice he could manage. "May I tell you, that you and Yumasaki-san should probably not follow school kids around in a van like that."

Erika raised an eyebrow, waiting for the punch line of what was sure to be another one of Masaomi's dim-witted jokes.

"The police might think you are pedophiles," Masaomi said, and he immediately burst out laughing, utterly amazed by his own ingenious.

This comment earned the poor blonde school boy a stinging slap on the head from Erika.

"Come on Kida-kun, Ryugamine-kun, get in. Or should I tell everyone that you two wouldn't stick to the terms of a simple bet?" Erika said with a devious smile. She had their egos in her hand, and she was ready to crush them.

Masaomi groaned, but there was a playful smirk on his lips as he turned to Anri.

"Ah, Sonohara-chan, alas I must bid you farewell. Don't get any more beautiful while we are apart, or you may outdo the radiance of the sun.~" Masaomi pressed a hand to his chest and gazed adoringly at Anri. "My heart will yearn only for you until we are together again."

Mikado rolled his eyes at Masaomi's overdramatic proclamation.

Anri's cheeks were tinted a soft pink as she bowed shyly and resumed walking, leaving her two school friends beside the van.

Once Anri had faded from view, Masaomi grabbed Mikado's arm.

"Come on Mikado!"

The blue-eyed school boy reluctantly followed his exuberant blonde friend into the van.

Erika clapped happily as she slid back inside, closing the window with a snap. Walker slowly released his hold on the hyper otaku and glanced around the back of his seat to see the two school boys who were now sprawled on the messy floor of the van.

Erika clambered clumsily over her chair and dropped down next to Masaomi.

She grinned, an eerie smile akin to that of the Cheshire Cat. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. "Begin."

Masaomi and Mikado merely looked at her, both surprised by her abruptness.

"Umm…ok," Masaomi said. He placed his palms flat on the dirty flooring beneath him and slid himself closer to his red-faced and flustered friend.

The blonde boy positioned himself so that he sat directly beside his friend. Oh how Masaomi had dreamed of this moment. Ever since that fateful day when he had witnessed Shizuo pounding so heatedly into Izaya- a man the cigarette-smoking bodyguard had sworn to kill- Masaomi had been plagued by dreams. Very, very good dreams. Dreams in which his dear friend Mikado would come into his room wearing a short school girl outfit, an apron, and sometimes nothing at all. Yes, whenever Masaomi closed his eyes these days, his imagination would run wild.

And now so close to Mikado's flushed face, Masaomi couldn't hold back the scorching excitement that stirred in his stomach, causing his blood to flow to a very specific area.

Masaomi closed his eyes, tilting his head sideways slightly to perfect the angle, and began to lean forward.

A soft rustling and a squeal from the opposite side of the van caught Masaomi's attention, and his light brown eyes fluttered open.

He glanced at Erika, the obvious source of the gleeful noise. His eyes sparkled with mirth when he saw what she held in her hand: a small silver digital camera.

"No cameras Karisawa-san," Masaomi whined playfully.

Erika pouted, but she grudgingly tossed the offending item into her canvas bag.

Once the camera was out of sight, Masaomi turned back to his friend. Masaomi could see his own reflection in Mikado's wide blue eyes as the nervous boy stared up at him through thick dark eyelashes. Mikado's shoulders quivered in anticipation, and his lips trembled slightly. Watching the dark-haired school boy, who was currently a picture-perfect blushing virgin, sent a jolt through Masaomi and yet another unexpected rush of blood to his nether regions.

Masaomi leaned forward, trying to control the sudden shaking of his arms and legs, but there was no helping the weakness in his limbs. Closing his chocolate colored eyes, Masaomi gently brushed his lips over his friend's, catching Mikado's lower lip between his and sucking softly before releasing. He had never felt something quite so perfect and pure.

Masaomi pulled away, unable to look Mikado in the eyes as he attempted to hide his arousal.

Mikado was the first one to speak. "S-so that was it?"

Masaomi looked at him in surprise. Was he just imagining things, or did Mikado actually sound disappointed? Masaomi glanced at his own lap. No, thoughts like that were not helping his situation. The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

There was a soft laugh from the opposite side of the van, where Erika was leaning leisurely against the back of Walker's seat. "Ah-ah-ah," she sang, waggling her index finger at the two boys. "You aren't getting off that easily. I need to see some tongue action or it doesn't count!" She grinned cheerfully, knowing she had the two boys cornered.

"W-what?" Mikado gasped in embarrassment. "You never said that before…"

"Hmmm…well I'm saying it now, so get to it!" Erika leaned forward onto her elbows, her eyes sparkling predatorily.

Masaomi looked at Mikado. The blue-eyed boy stared back pleadingly. Neither knew how to get out of their current predicament.

"Come on Kida-kun! I don't have all day," Erika whined, but after a moments consideration she lowered her voice. "Well that is unless you guys were planning on taking all day,~" she squealed and directed a not-so-subtle wink at Masaomi.

Masaomi barely stifled a groan, and he quickly pushed himself away from Mikado and towards Erika.

Once he was seated at Erika's side, Masaomi leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Karisawa-san."

"And why is that?" Erika whispered back.

Mikado, sitting far enough away that he could not here their hushed conversation, watched Masaomi and Erika in confusion.

"Well, you see…the other day when we were watching Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san I started thinking about Mikado…"

Erika giggled. "I know," she said.

Masaomi blinked at her, stunned. "What? How?"

"As a yaoi fan, I notice these kinds of things!" Erika said, looking slightly offended.

"Oh...uh…of course." Masaomi said haltingly.

Erika sniffled softly, hurt by Masaomi's lack of faith in her fangirl abilities. After a moment of silence however, she placed a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushed him back towards Mikado.

"Don't whine about it to me," Erika hissed, and then she pointed at Mikado. "Do something about it."

Masaomi gazed longingly at Mikado, who appeared to be thoroughly confused.

"Okay Ryugamine-kun!" Erika squealed shrilly.

Mikado slapped his hands over his ears to protect them from damage.

"Kida-kun has given in. Now I would like to see some real kissing please. I'm sure you won't be able to put on as good of a show as Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san did, but please do your best!~"

"W-wait I thought we were only k-kissing," Mikado stuttered.

"Which is exactly why it won't be as good of a show," Erika said morosely. "Now please shut your mouth and continue. No, wait! Keep it open for Kida-kun."

Walker laughed at Erika's words, and she quickly quieted him with a sharp elbow-jab into the back of his chair. "If you want to be useful Yamasaki-kun, please start driving."

"Where to?" Walker asked.

"Nowhere."

Walker laughed again, and obediently started the engine.

The van jerked into motion, sending Masaomi flying into Mikado's lap.

The blonde school boy sat there for a moment, unsure of himself for the first time. Where had his confidence gone?

A soft sigh signified Erika's growing boredom and pushed Masaomi into action.

Without a second thought, and not giving himself time to hesitate, Masaomi straddled Mikado's slender thighs. With sudden boldness, the blonde school boy wrapped his fingers into his friend's dark hair and crushed his lips forcefully against Mikado's.

The abruptness of Masaomi's actions surprised Mikado, and his lips remained motionless. After a few seconds, however Mikado felt something strange: a pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach that was steadily growing. The feeling was wonderful, and Mikado wanted more.

The blue-eyed boy knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure how to ask for it. With hesitant fingers, Mikado reached up to grasp the back of Masaomi's neck. He could feel the blonde's tongue inside of his mouth, sliding playfully against his own.

He moaned, unable to contain the sudden arousal he was feeling as Masaomi's thighs slid against his, and their lips pressed together fiercely.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Mikado felt a tide of loss and loneliness sweep over him as Masaomi pulled away, his lips plump and slightly reddened from the harshness of their kissing.

All Mikado could do was stare. Stare into those brown eyes…and silently beg for more.

The sharp sound of clapping filled the silence, and Mikado looked up with a start. He had forgotten they were not alone.

"Wow," Erika said, a grin spreading across her face. "That was excellent! So passionate! I could almost picture Kida-kun sliding off your clothes and lovingly taking you right here! Ah~ if only…"

Mikado blushed furiously and pushed himself away from Masaomi. "I-I need to get home..." he said shakily, brushing the back of his hand over his lips.

"We've been at your home for a little while actually, Ryugamine-kun," Walker commented.

Mikado's blush deepened and he hesitantly peeked out the back door of the van. "Oh" was all he said as he slipped shakily out of the large vehicle and started towards his dingy apartment building.

Inside the van, Masaomi watched Mikado's slowly fading figure, and then he turned suddenly to Erika. "Karisawa-san. As greatly erotic as that was, I need more."

Erika smiled thoughtfully, placing her fingertips gently against her lips. "Well then Kida-kun, I believe I can come up with a plan for you to get more of your dear Ryugamine-kun~."

* * *

><p>"Mikado~!" Masaomi yelled, and his blue eyed friend, who stood silently at the opposite end of the school yard, lifted his head at the sound of his name. Masaomi beckoned him over with a single slender finger as he trotted along happily beside Anri.<p>

For the first time in a long while, Masaomi did not attempt to sneak a peek at Anri's large breasts as she jogged slightly to keep up with his half-skipping gait.

Mikado hurried to catch up with his two friends, panting slightly as he fell into step beside Masaomi.

The carefree blonde wrapped his arm around his dark-haired friend's shoulder. "Ah~ there you are Mikado!" he exclaimed loudly.

Afterwards, however, Masaomi pulled Mikado close and whispered proudly into his ear: "Did you see that, Mikado? I just made you come with one finger."

Mikado blinked, taken aback by Masaomi's abrupt change in tone. What had moments ago been cheerful and loud was now seductive and secretive. Mikado felt his cheeks warm as the meaning in Masaomi's words slowly sank in.

Quickly, Mikado slid out from beneath Masaomi's arm and distanced himself from his obviously insane blonde friend.

Masaomi, not one to lose so easily, spoke again. "Say, Mikado! Sonohara-chan and I were just talking about getting donuts on our way home-"

"We were?" Anri wondered aloud, glancing up through her glinting lenses at the gleefully wriggling blonde teen.

Masaomi ignored her entirely, much to the surprise of all present, and continued. "- so I was wondering, do you like yours cream filled?" He asked, blinking innocently at his blue-eyed friend.

Mikado shuddered at the not-so-subtle innuendo in Masaomi's words, glancing at Anri to make sure that she hadn't noticed.

Masaomi, unperturbed by Mikado's lack of a reaction, carried on. "Mmm…Donuts, they are perfect aren't they. You can let them melt in your hand…or in your mouth." He glanced devilishly at Mikado. "Oh, but if you don't want donuts, we could go to Russia Sushi; I wouldn't mind feeding you some meat instead."

Mikado gagged slightly at the obvious sexual implications in Masaomi's suggestions. His blushed deepened, and he shook his head at his blonde friend in a silent plea for him to stop.

At least Anri seemed to be oblivious, Mikado thought, as he glanced over to see his her eyes intently watching the cloudless sky.

Masaomi, not to be deterred from his course, leaned against Mikado again. "That uniform is very becoming on you, my friend, but I suppose if I were that shirt… I would be coming on you, too."

Mikado gasped. What had gotten into his friend? "Kida-kun! S-stop it!"

"Oh am I embarrassing you Mikado?" Masaomi asked, his brown eyes wide and childishly innocent. "But you're so cute when you're flustered!"

This caught Anri's attention, and she turned momentarily to give Masaomi a quick worried glance.

"K-kida-kun, that's enough!" Mikado said, attempting to keep his voice firm, but ending up sounding all the more nervous and uncomfortable.

"Kida-kun, Ryugamine-kun, this is where we separate," Anri interrupted, motioning shyly in the direction of her home, which took a detour down an alley unknown to either of the boys.

"B-bye Sonohara-chan," Mikado said, bowing his head slightly to the bespectacled girl. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as Anri disappeared around the corner, Masaomi turned to Mikado, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The poor blue-eyed school boy gulped as Masaomi's hungry gaze fell upon him. Mikado thought for a moment about sprinting after Anri, but he was already cornered.

"Oh Mikado~ do I have a surprise for you," Masaomi whispered, before stalking towards his best friend much as a starved feline would hunt its prey.

Mikado held his hands out in front of him, fingers splayed, and he pushed against Masaomi's chest as the blonde leaned closer. "Stop Kida-ku-"

Mikado was cut short by a hot mouth pressing against his, and a warm body sliding against his own.

Blue eyes widened, and Mikado fought desperately to wriggle free, but Masaomi had the dark-haired boy's hands pinned between their chests.

Masaomi's tongue probed the inside of Mikado's mouth, inviting its counterpart to intertwine. The sensation was alluringly familiar, and the innocent boy found himself falling into the sinful feeling.

Masaomi, not one to cut-corners decided at that moment to make it very clear what he wanted. He simultaneously deepened the already heated kiss and allowed his hands to wander down the curves of Mikado's hips to clutch his lovely ass.

Mikado could feel Masaomi's long fingers groping him through his trousers as the blonde suddenly pulled him closer.

Mikado jumped at the sudden intimate contact and jolted back to his senses, blushing and averting his eyes as he pulled away.

"W-wait Kida-kun. D-don't you like Sonohara-chan? You always say she's …e-e-erotic," Mikado flushed, as if merely speaking the word allowed had made him irreversibly dirty.

Masaomi grinned and tweaked Mikado's nose teasingly. "Maybe now I find someone else erotic~," the blonde paused and winked suggestively at the other boy; Mikado turned a predictably darker shade of pink. Giggling, Masaomi yelled, "Ero-ero Mikado!", and grabbed the thoroughly mortified blue-eyed boy by the waist.

Despite his embarrassment, Mikado had to agree with his reckless blonde friend. When had he stopped noticing how cute Anri was? When had he stopped thinking of her as his 'crush'. And worst of all…when had he started feeling jealous of the bespectacled girl whenever Masaomi flirted with her? Mikado bit his tongue. Why did Masaomi's spontaneous kisses feel so natural, as if they had been lovers for many years? When did everything become so confusing? Mikado remembered only a week ago being dragged along on one of Masaomi's infamous 'girl-hunting' expeditions. Everything had changed so quickly, but Mikado found himself hoping that Masaomi would not revert back to his old ways.

From around the corner came the low hum of a car's engine drawing near, jarring Mikado from his thoughts.

"Let go of me Masaomi! There is someone coming," Mikado said, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position with another male, and he attempted to wiggle out of Masaomi's arms.

"Oh don't worry Mikado, that's our ride," Masaomi said with a lecherous wink, his fingers gradually sliding back towards the dark-haired boy's godly ass.

Mikado promptly twisted away from Masaomi's wandering hands and peered down the street. "O-our ride?" he asked suspiciously. Mikado had a nagging suspicion as to who that could be, and as the top of a familiar van came into view, he felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Uh-oh_.

"Oooohhhhh Ryugamine-kuuuuunnnnn~" sang an all too familiar voice as the van came to a gentle halt beside the two boys.

Mikado shivered. Wherever that voice was heard, strange, strange things were certain to occur. Today Erika was missing her black cap, so her previously concealed hair was now free to blow insanely around her face in all of its dark-brown glory. This windy-day hairstyle only added to her crazy-person appearance. Mikado reflexively backed away.

Masaomi stepped forward to great the girl, much to Mikado's alarm. "Right on time Karisawa-san," Masaomi said calmly.

Mikado was shocked and utterly confused as his blonde friend looped an arm once more around Mikado's thin waist before half carrying, half dragging the struggling blue-eyed boy towards the rear entrance of the van.

"Oh you know I would never be late! For the sake of yaoi!" Erika chattered excitedly as Masaomi pulled open the back doors of the vehicle and dumped his squirming best friend unceremoniously onto the discolored carpet within.

Mikado lay completely still on the van floor, his school jacket rumpled from his multiple escape attempts. _Maybe the crazy people will forget about me if I don't move…yeah. _

Realizing that hoping for an opportunity to flee was most likely not going to present itself; Mikado sat up, his anxious eyes finding their way to Erika, the one who was surely the mastermind behind this madness. Erika smiled, and it was an energized grin that clearly said 'I win'.

"So," Erika said, clearing her throat with a girly cough as though she was ready to get down to business. Mikado shuddered, fearful of what that 'business' might be. "Shall we begin?" Erika continued, and she pulled a stack of papers from her canvas bag while turning so that she was sitting backwards in the front seat.

She shuffled the papers in her lap and cleared her throat again.

Mikado and Masaomi eyed her warily.

"Walker, you may start driving again," Erika said, waving lazily at the light haired boy sitting behind the wheel. The van immediately began to trundle forward, and Masaomi, deciding it might not be best to stand in a moving vehicle, dropped onto the rough carpet across from Mikado.

"What is that Karisawa-san?" Masaomi asked, glancing skeptically at the stack of papers clutched tightly in the otaku's fist.

"This, my poor deprived child, is one of my great works of art. I was thinking it might get you and Ryugamine-kun in the mood."

_The mood? _Mikado thought nervously; he was definitely starting to get worried. His blue eyes flicked towards the van's double doors, and he tried to determine whether or not he would be able to lift the latch and jump to freedom before either Erika or Masaomi were able to reach him. With a resigned sigh, Mikado decided against the escape endeavor after taking into account the speed at which Walker was driving.

Erika understood Mikado's sigh as one of surrender, and without further explanation or warning, Erika lifted the papers to her eyes and began to read aloud. Her voice gradually increased in volume and pitch as she spoke: "Shizuo takes Izaya's dripping cock in hand, listening to the sweet, sweet moans pouring from his lover's mouth," Erika groans loudly for effect before continuing. "'You want it don't you' Shizuo mutters huskily into Izaya's ear. 'Yes! Yes Shizuo!' Izaya screams, arching his back in an erotic display of all his naked and erect glory. 'Oh Shizuo I want your thick, warm co-"

"Gahhhhhh!" Mikado cried, and he placed his palms firmly over his ears in order to block out the disturbing mental images Erika's words conjured up. He scrubbed his fists over his ears until they were a soft pink in color, trying with all of his might to rid himself of Erika's descriptions. But it was too late; the damage to his poor, innocent mind was done.

"Karisawa-san!" Masaomi scolded light-heartedly, an obvious grin battling his mock serious expression. "Don't go ruining him with such crude stories."

Erika was aghast, and she pressed her palm to her chest as if Masaomi's offending words had truly pierced her.

"Now if you don't mind turning back around, I will handle things from here. And no, you can not video tape," Masaomi said, seeing Erika start to reach into the folds of her dark canvas bag. Erika slumped backwards pouting like a child who had been denied candy, utterly defeated.

Suddenly, a spark alit in her eyes, and she leaned forward once again. "Wait, wait! Kida-kun before you start, you have to prepare him first!"

"Prepare me for what?" Mikado ventured cautiously, his voice nothing more than a squeak, for he was completely lost in the current conversation. He had understood enough, however, to reconsider leaping out the back of a moving vehicle.

"Penetration!" Erika squealed the word as though she were hollering 'Hallelujah'.

Mikado's eyes bugged out of their sockets, his jaw falling open in fearful surprise, and he quickly pulled his knees up to his chest, covering himself completely. His gaze drifted longingly to the handle on the rear door of the van.

Masaomi shot Erika a look that was strangely serious: a cutting glance that unmistakably said "shut up".

Erika may be slow on the uptake, but she was definitely not one to ignore obvious glares clearly requesting that she tone down her fangirl-ness. Sniffling at the injustice of it all, Erika turned in her seat, facing forward once more. She crossed her arms over her petite chest and glowered at the ceiling.

With the hyper otaku's attention finally diverted, Masaomi slowly turned back to Mikado, excitement shining in his cheerful brown eyes.

Leisurely, the blonde approached his quivering dark-haired counterpart.

* * *

><p>Erika was completely put out. She had designed the plan in the first place, but Masaomi wasn't letting her have any fun. First, the no video taping rule, and now she wasn't even allowed to watch! Erika grouchily blew her bangs out of her eyes so that she could glare crossly at the deserted street ahead. Yes, the kidnapping had been her idea of course, for she was always ready to participate in something illegal for the sake of yaoi.<p>

Having lost her main source of entertainment, Erika turned to Walker, who had his eyes on the road like any good driver should. _Ugh he's totally ignoring me_.

"Sooooo…..nice day right?"

Walker smirked slightly- eyes crinkling good naturedly at the corners- and nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, Erika blinking up at Walker and hoping that he would do something more interesting than just nod. Finally, letting out an exasperated sigh, Erika shrieked, "Dammit! I really want to see them yaoi back there!"

Walker chuckled. That girl could go from talking about anything to raving about yaoi in a single stride, and he loved her all the more for it.

Erika glowered at Walker. "You suck," she said as he laughed at her grumpy expression.

Walker responded with a sly wink, but he never removed his eyes from the strip of gray asphalt in front of them.

Unable to control herself any longer, Erika peaked into the rear-view mirror. "What the hell! They aren't even making out yet!" she cried in panic.

Erika knew that she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. With the thought of wonderful yaoi to give her strength, Erika grabbed onto the wheel. She pushed Walkers hands out of the way and turned sharply down the next alleyway.

"There. That should do it," she giggled, thoroughly pleased with the results of the psychotic risk she had taken, as it had jostled Masaomi in the lap of his love. Erika settled back optimistically into her seat, dark brown eyes glued to the rear-view mirror and enthusiastically awaited the show.

* * *

><p>Masaomi groaned as he carefully lifted himself off of the slender form beneath him. "Eh, Mikado, are you okay?"<p>

Masaomi glanced towards the front seats, wondering why the van had lurched so violently. _What did that girl do? _The force with which the van had reeled had knocked Masaomi off of his feet and sent him tumbling awkwardly into Mikado.

Mikado did not answer Masaomi's question, and the blonde quickly glanced down, worried that he truly might have injured his friend.

The boy's blue eyes were shut, and his eyebrows were drawn down in an expression that looked to be one of pain.

Masaomi quickly started to scramble backwards, so as to completely remove his weight from the other boy. When he started to withdraw, however, Mikado's lips parted and he emitted a soft gasp.

Masaomi blinked in surprise. That gasp had not sounded pained, quite the opposite in fact. Masaomi closely examined his friend, and eventually realization took hold. Mikado's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, not paled from the pain of an injury. More importantly, Masaomi's hand -which he had attempted to use to stabilize his fall- was trapped between Mikado's thighs, and the blonde's long fingers were brushing against the warmth of his best friend's crotch.

"Oh-" Masaomi breathed, but before his mind could form coherent thought, his body had taken action. He pushed Mikado back against the van door, pinning him against the ice cold metal. Without faltering, the blonde crushed his lips against his friend's trembling ones. It was not a battle; there was no competition in the kiss. Mikado submitted immediately, allowing Masaomi's smooth tongue to slide into his mouth. He had known this was coming, and he welcomed the intrusion whole-heartedly, accepting every thrust of Masaomi's warm tongue.

Mikado groaned and wound his fingers into his friend's dyed hair, dragging him closer and inviting him to push deeper between his parted lips.

Masaomi complied, gathering the smaller boy into his arms and pulling him up so that their chests pressed together and their legs tangled.

After only moments, Mikado found that he could no longer breathe, and he pushed away from Masaomi, winded from the sheer intensity of the kiss. The boy's cheeks were pink as per usual, but for the first time they were tinted by something other than embarrassment.

As Mikado gasped for air, he could already feel Masaomi leaning in for another kiss. The dark-haired boy was overwhelmingly aware of his partner, as if every nerve ending in his body had been set on high alert by his excitement. There was no possible way that he could hide his arousal. They were so close…chests rubbing, thighs sliding against each other's provocatively. Mikado parted his lips in anticipation for more.

Masaomi gazed at his friend. Mikado had always possessed striking good-looks (something Masaomi had begrudgingly noticed the moment they became friends), but nothing could compare to the stunning beauty Mikado had become in his fully awakened state. The boy's blue eyes were glazed with lust, cheeks virginally pink, soft pants falling from his moist lips, and soft pink tongue visible beyond.

Masaomi could feel arousal taking hold of his mind, excitement pooling in his stomach and a painful stiffening bellow. Masaomi knew he could not control himself any longer, there was no holding back. Not when Mikado was looking at him like _that_. They would both just have to see where their actions led them.

The blonde slid forward and embraced Mikado once more.

Slick tongues and warm bodies melded together in a flurry of passionate motion. Masaomi grasped Mikado's thighs- groaning at the way Mikado shivered encouragingly beneath his touch- and pushed them apart so that he could slide in between. As he did, Masaomi's knee brushed against something hard. Masaomi bit down violently on his lip to keep himself from crying out because of the breathtaking stimulation of having Mikado's hard on rub against him. No, Masaomi wanted to have the last word before their sanity crumbled completely due to the potency of their lust.

"Mikado~" he whispered teasingly in the other's ear, nipping gently. Mikado clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a moan, his blue eyes rolling back as he fought the urge to scream. "Is this turning you on Mikado~"

Mikado shook his head quickly, attempting in vain to defend his masculinity, fingers still covering his tempting lips.

"Don't lie~" Masaomi chided, and as if to punish the dark-haired boy for his dishonesty, the blonde pushed forward, grinding his hips into the other boy's crotch.

Mikado screamed in pleasure as intense heat jolted through his stomach, fingers falling away from his lips as he scrabbled desperately for support. Finally he grabbed onto Masaomi's shoulders, his fingernails digging through the cloth and into the other boy's skin. Mikado had never felt such bliss, and his body jerked and writhed of its own accord.

_More_

_I need more_

Mikado thrust upwards, so that his clothed member grazed against Masaomi's again. He needed this. The friction was unbelievably good, and yet it was too much to bear. He needed more.

Masaomi had been caught off guard by Mikado's abrupt upward thrust, and the dark-haired boy's sudden, almost animalistic arousal. The blonde doubled over, gasping as he felt his member throb achingly from the brief unexpected contact.

"Kida-kun…please…" Mikado moaned, spreading his legs farther apart, and lifting his hips slightly in an unspoken request.

That was all the invitation Masaomi needed. Unable to look away from the outline of the hard-on tenting the cloth of Mikado's powder blue trousers, the blonde dove towards his friend.

He claimed those perfect lips once more, and his fingers – numb from arousal- fumbled to unzip the front of Mikado's school uniform slacks. He slipped his hand inside, and pressed his palm against the heated flesh, eliciting a satisfying moan from Mikado's enticing lips as his member twitched from the intrusion.

Masaomi gently teased the dark-haired boy's cock through his boxers, sliding a single finger along its underside, feeling the veins pulse and throb with need. Eventually the blonde became bored of toying with his friend and stopped, though it was more because Mikado's alluring moans were beginning to make Masaomi's own erection ache painfully.

Masaomi hastily reached into Mikado's boxers, which were already damp and slick with pre-cum, and gripped his friend's warm cock. He began to slowly pump Mikado with his hand, wetting the entire shaft with the clear liquid that seeped out of the tip.

Mikado was lost to the sensation, and he thrust wildly into Masaomi's talented fingers, begging for release. Mikado covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He bit down harshly on his knuckles to keep himself from moaning out loud, and he closed his eyes as he was conquered by a wave of pleasure.

"Mikado…" Masaomi moaned, and he reached for his own zipper. "Mikado, do it for me too."

The blue-eyed boy obliged, although shyly, and Masaomi knew that if Mikado's face wasn't already so red he would probably be blushing at such a lewd request.

Mikado's fingers were hesitant as they encircled Masaomi's shaft; he had never done this before- not even to himself- and he was not exactly sure how to go about jerking Masaomi off. Carefully, Mikado attempted to copy Mikado's ministrations to his own cock.

Masaomi trembled and let out a raspy gasp as he felt Mikado's small hand glide over his sensitive manhood. "Mikado-" he whispered hoarsely, and he tightened his grip on the dark-haired boy's quivering cock.

Mikado arched his back in surprise, and cried out at the blissful feeling that shot through his stomach and thighs as Masaomi's hand tensed around his member.

"Kida-kun…ah…nnn."

Masaomi's hand stopped moving immediately, and Mikado whimpered pitifully, bucking his hips into his friend's fingers.

"Call my name Mikado~."

"K-k-kida-k-"

"No. My name."

"Masaomi!" Mikado yelled, as the blonde simultaneously fisted his cock.

"Mikado…let's try something…ah.." Masaomi gasped into the other boy's ear.

Mikado had lost all ability to speak, and so he just nodded dumbly, eyes glazed over with desire.

Masaomi shifted and circled his arms around the smaller boy, digging his fingers into Mikado's magnificent ass and pulling him into his lap. Still clutching Mikado's backside, Masaomi thrust his hips forward so that their dripping cocks brushed against each other.

"Ahh…" Mikado moaned, and Masaomi buried his face into the curve of his friend's neck. For once, even the blonde was at a loss for words.

"Mikado.." Masaomi said, trying to explain what he was feeling, but unable to find a way to express the pure pleasure he felt, he merely tilted his head back and seized Mikado's lips in a sloppy yet adoring kiss.

As they kissed, their hips moved fervently, and they grinded against each other rhythmically, stomach muscles tensing as they neared their release.

Mikado was the first to come, and he did so with Masaomi's name tumbling from his lips in a satisfied cry. Unable to contain himself as he felt Mikado's warm seed spurt across his uniform jacket and heard the blue-eyed boy scream his name at the peak of his orgasm, Masaomi came too.

Neither of them moved for a while after they had finished, Mikado stayed where he was, straddling Masaomi's slender thighs and clinging to the blonde's shoulders, incapable of mustering the strength to move.

Covered in the white sticky evidence of their deeds, the two boys eventually parted. Both so satisfied from their release that they were too exhausted to even bother tugging up their trousers or straightening their wrinkled clothes.

Mikado's arms lay limply at his sides. His body was spent, and a pleasant fog was clouding his thoughts, pushing away all troubles that usually consumed his worried little mind.

Masaomi lay beside Mikado on the abrasive rug in the back of the van. The blonde glanced over at his best friend, whose eyelids were fluttering softly as he struggled to remain awake.

Masaomi rolled over onto his side to gaze at the beautiful boy beside him. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Mikado's lips, humming quietly as he gently brushed some of the damp black bangs out of his friend's cerulean eyes.

"You're so cute Mikado," he said softly, and then he grinned. "But I guess you aren't quite so innocent anymore ~ neh?"

Mikado blushed and bashfully averted his eyes.

Masaomi laughed and wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him so close that their foreheads pressed together and the tips of their eyelashes brushed. The blonde placed a final sweet kiss on his best friend's lips as the two young boys drifted off to sleep tangled in each other's arms, secure in the knowledge that they were not alone.

* * *

><p>Walker nudged Erika, but the girl did not move. Her head rested peacefully against Walkers shoulder, her dark-brown eyes closed.<p>

Walker sighed and put his arm around the unconscious girl, using the sleeve of his gray sweatshirt to remove some of the blood from her upper lip. She was sleeping contently with a smile on her face. It was odd to see her so…quiet.

Walker gazed out at the alleyway he had parked in quite some time ago, due to the distracting moaning coming from the back of the van and the sudden spurt of blood that had erupted from Erika's nose as she squealed in joy over her accomplishment.

Walker pulled Erika closer to his chest and gazed down fondly at the sleeping girl. Walker supported her, just like he knew he always would, for she was the best friend he could have asked for.

"You're crazy, you know," Walker whispered.

His laughter echoed softly in the dimly lit alleyway.

* * *

><p>Izaya lifted his newly stolen phone to his eyes. "New message from Shizuo" was displayed on the glowing screen. Izaya glanced down once more at the van parked in the alley below him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Humans never failed to amaze him. He laughed quietly as he opened the most recent text from his lover.<p>

Izaya swiftly tapped out a response to Shizuo, chuckling to himself. Ah, yes, humans seemed to have an uncanny knack to find one another, no matter how different they might be.

Having promised Shizuo an all-night game of 'tag', Izaya leapt joyfully towards the fire escape in order to descend from the roof of the apartment building and meet with his sadistic lover. He left the van and its sleeping occupants behind; they would never know that all of their actions that night had been an entertaining show for Izaya Orihara.

"Oh how I love humans~" Izaya murmured gleefully as he disappeared into the dark, cloaked by the warm city night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ahaaa I actually wrote this at four in the morning after Halloween night~ hehe the best part was that I was jacked on candy and giggling non-stop listening to my boyfriend's friend Shawn complaining about how hard it was to go to the bathroom with a katana belted to his waist ^_^ oh the good times~

So anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this little two-shot, and I apologize for the wait between chapters.

Just a couple closing notes:

I have never had a beta before, and I am far too lazy to edit my own stories. So, if any of you have time to beta read any of my future stuff, I would be honored :3 Drop it in a review if you have any interest what-so-ever in beta-ing.

Also, all readers, let me know what your favorite pairings are (from any anime/manga)! I just love pairing debates, but I want to hear someone else's opinion besides my roommate's (hehe love you Des).

Third, to all those who PM-d me and asked, I am from Germany, but I live in Georgia with an old friend.

Last but not least, I want to thank every single one of you who read this fanfic and those who reviewed the last chapter; I also want to apologize for wasting your time with this super long author's note. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Tschüss! :D

We love boys who love boys. Amen.


End file.
